


The Good Life

by Matts_Popcorn



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Gore, Other, Sickness, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matts_Popcorn/pseuds/Matts_Popcorn
Summary: "Why do you keep following me! I don't even like you!"
Relationships: Reader/Smoker, Smoker/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also wrote this fic around seventh grade. I wouldn't even call it that because I gave up after writing one chapter. lol.

The smoker rested on the road, appreciating the stillness of the day. It has been so long since Smith had any quiet. Sure he missed his former life with his friends (or what little he can remember them by) but this is extremely better. The snow quickly embraced Smith's body, one beneficial thing about becoming a zombie? You can barely feel the cutting cold.

Or perhaps that's just Smith. Smith sighed and lit another cigarette, as the sunsets. He should get up but this feels nice. Suddenly a harsh racket and a child screeching cut his relaxation short. He sat up, feeling the white blanket fall from his chest to his lap.

He caught the sound again, but softer. Smith's curiosity got the better of him and he starts to drive to the vibration.

**[Week Two Of Green Flu]**

_My mother told me there's always a rainbow after the storm. I don't think that applies to the zombie apocalypse. After Ben and I left the apartment, I have been looking for a way out but it's hard. Some of the hunters are forming packs, Smokers are getting smarter and better aim. I just want to keep Ben safe for god's sake._

_His mother, God I miss her. She was the kindest soul, and we never heard from her after the first night. I miss her. She was my best friend, but at least I can still keep her one promise._

_I will keep Ben safe, no matter what._

**.---** ** _-_ ** **-.**

Ben viewed as his uncle/aunt examined the area. They were in a dollar store, browsing for some food to eat. Ben found a bag of chips and a soda but (Y/N) was hunting for some more things they'll need later on. By now the store was destroyed, with aisles on the ground, simultaneously with blood and vomit. It smelt like poo.

Please don't tell uncle/aunt (Y/N) he said that. (Y/N) would groan and regularly gag at the scent if it has gotten too strong. In the end, (Y/N) only discovered some bullets, which is good. They lay down on the tiles, feeling nauseous from the aroma. [Y/N] would've closed their eyes and dream, if it wasn't for Ben squealing. 

They got up and ran to the sound, uncaring of how many carts they ran into and the bruises they may develop later on. "Ben!" (Y/N) shouted, looking throughout the store. Just then, Ben came rushing up towards (Y/N) and ducked behind them. They then heard a groan, and the floor shake (Y/N) look up to see a Boomer. Ben cried again, making the Boomer to look directly at him.

"Ben." (Y/N) stated, walking back gently. "Yes?" Ben replied, following the corresponding action. The Boomer limping towards them slowly until (Y/N) screamed. "Run!" They then took off, clutching hold of Ben's hand. They both ran out of the store and stayed out on the other side of the road, by now the Boomer exploded because of the doorway and him being too big.

This caught the recognition of a new zombie type [Y/N] hasn't seen before. The zombie was female, and tall, much like a Smoker, but it had no lower jaw. The zombie then shot out some green case from its mouth and it liquified a pile of freshly fallen snow right in front of Ben. Not something to mess with. (Y/N) tried to shoot the zombie down from where they were from but they couldn't without risking getting hit.

[Y/N] grabbed Ben's hand again and ran. The zombie trailing shortly after. [Y/N] was nearly out of breath when they caught the eye of a familiar long tongue bastard. A Smoker. "Well ain't that just great." (Y/N) was about to shoot the Smoker down until something... weird happened. 

The Smoker looked back to (Y/N), then Ben, then to the zombie. In which he attacked the zombie when she got too close to the two. (Y/N) was shocked but they spoke out of it, thinking this is a great chance to escape before being possibly the Smokers lunch. Ben looked back at the Smoker, in which the Smoker noticed and awkwardly waved once the new zombie was now. He's getting a piece of his chocolate bar once they met up again.

**.-----.**

Ben glanced up at the stars, drawing what he noticed in the sky, on to the fallen snow. Uncle/Aunt [Y/N] couldn't find a safe room, but they found a small gardening shed on the roof, which was large enough for Ben. [Y/N] was able to fit inside after getting rid of some of the material inside. It was cold, the winter winds hit harsh, Ben can barely feel his fingers. [Y/N] didn't want to gamble building a fire to contract zombies.

[Y/N] is trying their best to keep the small child warm with their body heat. [Y/N] was wide awake, listening and watching for those creepy fucks to come.[Y/N] felt their eyes get heavier and more troublesome by the second. The moon was out, giving it's natural light to the Earth. Giving [Y/N] enough vision to see the long tongue bastard from earlier.

[Y/N] quickly got up, Ben murmured from the movement and hid his body in the thin blanket. [Y/N] reload their shotgun, aiming right towards the Smoker's head. The Smoker lifted his hands in response, holding a large bag in one hand. [Y/N] was confused, the Smoker most likely senses it as he dropped the bag and shuffled away from it. His body was right on the edge of the building, his hands still up in the air.

His tumors were large, covering his right side of his face. [Y/N] didn't move an inch, not wanting this is a trap. The Smoker made a low moan, and use his long tongue to push the bag closer to [Y/N] feet. [Y/N] watched closely as the bag dragged its way towards them. Once it was too close to comfort, [Y/N] shot the tongue.

The Smoker hissed in distress but did not attack, instead, he gradually backed away until he was climbing down the building. This was the first [Y/N] finally breathe in and out of the cold air. Ben was out of the blanket and ran to the bag. "Ben no-" [Y/N] yelled, by was interrupted by Ben. "He brought snacks and a thicker blanket! Thank you, Mr. Smith!" Ben shouted, before pulling out the blanket.

"Smith?" [Y/N] asked, curious as to why name the Smoker Smith. "It's written on the bag, so I'm guessing that's his name!" Ben pointed towards the bag, in which in closer examination, it says, Smith, in big white letters. [Y/N] smiled, knowing that maybe there is hope.

**.-----.**


	2. 2

For the past week and a half, Smith has been helping the two survivors. By helping, we mean him just stalking them and killing a few zombies here and there. It made [Y/N] on edge, keeping a close eye on the Smoker. Ben is just happy to meet someone not trying to kill them for once. [Y/N] could feel his cold brown eye staring at their necks, making them more nervous.

"Okay!" [Y/N) whipped their head around, seeing the Smoker. The Smoker played it cold and lent against a light pole, looking outward to an abandoned shoe store. "Don't act all innocent!" [Y/N] shouted, "Oh look at me, I'm a vegan zombie! I love not eating humans!" [Y/N] mocked, Smith chuckled slightly but his ears picked up something, making him whipped his head around. This caused panic in [Y/N], causing them to grab their shotgun and point it to Smith. Smith walked towards the sound, which was nearing Ben.

"B-Ben," He whispered, but it went death to [Y/N] ears. "What?" [Y/N] asked, not before a Hunter came jumping out of the car behind Ben. "Ben!" He yelled, pushing [Y/N] to the ground. Smith grabbed Ben right on time with his tongue and moved him next to [Y/N]. [Y/N] face was covered in snow as they sat up, watching Smith rip the Hunter up.

Did he just ... killed that Hunter, just for Ben? Okay, maybe he isn't that bad. [Y/N] smirked before their mind returned to reality. "Oh shit Ben, hon, you alright?" [Y/N] asked, Ben just nodded. "I wanna do that again!" He cheered, by now Smith was done and walked back to Ben.

He was hesitant, but he bends down and pats Ben's head lightly. His head turns to face towards [Y/N]. "S-Sorry..." He groaned, [Y/N] was screeching, never had they seen a good zombie!"Nah don't be, I should have been paying more attention, not leaving Ben by himself." [Y/N] got up from the ground, and picked up Ben. "Come on, we should be close to a safe room." [Y/N] began to walk but stopped.

They turned their heads and looked at Smith. "You can join if you want. I guess." (Y/N) blushed, looking away from Smith. Smith only smirked, walking by side with (Y/N). "L-led th-the way." Smith smiled, feeling an unfamiliar warmth in his chest.

.-----.

Smith hummed as he pulled out a sharpie and drew on the walls.

"**_ᵢ ₘᵢₛₛ ₜₕₑ ᵢₙₜₑᵣₙₑₜ_**"

He wrote, along with a sad face next to it. He chucked at it and continued to draw. Meanwhile, Uncle/Aunt (Y/N) tried to clean Ben off, who was covered in dirt and dried up blood. Ben wasn't too badly hurt, but he did have a scrape on his cheek, just under his right eye. Going to leave a scar.

Ben didn't care for the conversion [Y/N] tried to start, instead, he paid more attention to the song Smith was humming. "..It was over in a moment and the folks had gathered around." Ben mumbled, smiling. [Y/N] instantly recognized the song, halting their movements. "There before them lay the body of the outlaw on the ground ..." Ben song a little louder, making Smith starting to replicate the original rhythm of the song with his sharpie. [Y/N] chuckle at the two boys, only later to miss these calming times.

**.-----.**

It's the middle of the night when the Smoker left to think to himself. He isn't used to people yet. Especially feelings. He can't help but feel sad. Sad about his old self, his old buddies, his old life.

Smith hack and cough up a fierce loogie, it coloring the snow. His whole body shakes out of disgust, looking away from the loogie. It's so gross, he's suddenly now thankful for the tumors developing on his face, blocking his view. Speaking of, Smith touches the growths on his face. Still growing and bigger than ever.

His hand went down from his face and went to his neck, feeling for more. He quickly put his hand down once he felt more, feeling uneasy. The thought of them growing made Smith feel less human. Same with the addition of another tongue he located growing this morning. He attempted to tear it off, but it didn't help, only drawing blood.

Smith looked up at the stars, only to see the clouds blocking the view. This surely is hell on Earth. Smith thought, lighting another cigarette.

**.-----.**

Ben huddled close to [Y/N] as they listened to his cries. It was later in the night, Smith was nowhere to be seen. Probably a good thing, in [Y/N]'s offense. Ben had a nightmare, a pretty bad one at that. And he misses his mother.

[Y/N] does too. [Y/N] rubs circles on Ben's back, as he hiccups and sobs out. How are you supposed to help someone with this? [Y/N] doesn't know what to do, feeling unsure. Ben hugs tightly onto [Y/N] feeling safe.

They could feel his snot on their t-shirt but they didn't care, not at the moment. Once Ben was fully asleep was when [Y/N] allowed themselves to cry. Cry for Ben, cry for his mother, for themselves. They didn't make too much noise, not enough to wake Ben but it didn't go fully unnoticed. Smith heard, he heard the cries and sobs coming from both uninfected.

It was saddening but Smith stays silent, it's not his room to talk about their life. [Y/N], after long sobs had finally stopped and allowed themselves to sleep. 


End file.
